Falling Into Darkness
by purpledolpin05
Summary: (From Rodissiuss’ P.O.V.) Follow the former superhero-turned-villain’s side of the story that leads to why he became evil today. But what happens when you fall into darkness and to the extent of killing every other superhero who used to call you a friend? Slight AU and maybe OOC since we’ve never got to know what Rodissiuss was like before [One-Shot]


**Falling Into Darkness**

 **Plot: (From Rodissiuss' P.O.V.) Follow the former superhero-turned-villain's side of the story that leads to why he became evil today. But what happens when you fall into darkness and to the extent of killing every other superhero who used to call you a friend? Slight AU and maybe OOC since we've never got to know what Rodissiuss was like before [One-Shot]**

 **Purpledolpin05: Whew! I finally finished it! Ok, I had a range of ideas of how to write the Secret Santa story, but I ran out of ideas of how to continue the plot each time. Although this one-shot was an abstract of what I had in mind to explain why Rodissiuss turned evil. In my view, I think of him as a troubled, misunderstood man who made the wrong choices (so in a way, he's a bit like Kylo Ren and Anakin Skywalker) Anyway, here's my gift to Oliver McFly. I know you're probably not the biggest fan of Rodissiuss or his family, but this is how I interpret his side of the story from my view.** **also, in most lf my fics I have AJ as Rodissiuss' youngest child**

 **I do not own Lab Rats: Elite Force or the cameoed characters of Mighty Med. I only own my Original Characters. Also, part of the story was based a bit after my friend, TKDP's Halloween fic 'Ghost of Hero's Past' although it's not technically finished yet. Isabella is only mentioned but not seen. Enjoy.**

 **[Rodissiuss' P.O.V.]**

 **[Year: 2015/Prior to when he lost his powers]**

Hello there, I'm Rodissiuss Andrews and I am 54 years old. (Yes, that is my ACTUAL name. My mother wanted to be creative at naming me and I have been told I look older than my age) although I went by the nickname 'Rodie' which my best friend Frank Chimokuri gave me after I threw up from the rodeo event during my freshman year (but only Frank calls me that nickname)

I am a veteran superhero, I have been working as a superhero since I was 16 and it's became a stable job for me to be able to help people.

I am a proud father of 13 children, (10 sons, 3 daughters) I am hoping that my eldest son, Roman would someday continue my legacy as a superhero. He has proven to be very powerful for his age although he usually goes on rescue missions with his brother Riker. Riker seems to be more interested in being in the theater department so saving lives is probably a part-time deal for him.

You're probably thinking "Why do you have that many children?", well some of my kids were born as twins [Roman and Riker (20), Remus and Romulus (17), Rainey and Ranger (12)] and in some cases Triplets [Rover, Roger and Rory (16)]. My youngest son is 9 at the moment.

I am more than proud that I was able to marry and start a family with the love of my life, Rina Kwon-Gao. She was the only person who loved me for who I am while others assumed my powers are the most important things in my life. She saw me as a person not a trophy like my parents do. She was the most beautiful, charming, generous and magnificent person I have ever met. Every moment we spent together was unforgettable…That was, until she died on a Christmas Eve just a few months after our youngest son was born.

She was diagnosed with fourth stage breast cancer when she was pregnant with our youngest child but she insisted on giving birth to him; regardless of her health. Ever since she died 9 years ago, our lives have never been the same…I made a vow to myself to never let anyone else go through the same pain as Rina did, perhaps that was why I dedicated myself to work harder and save lives.

Sad to say, I am the only child of a long bloodline of shapeshifters. But I never had a happy childhood. It was all work, study, and no play. My father is a cheating womanizer who prefers to be outside with other women while my mother has no hesitations to beat me up if I mess things up. Until this very day, they are however in charge of all my financial earnings. You'd think how the superheroes earn their money, but we have 'Sponsors' rewarding us with royalties every time we accomplish a mission.

Since I am a father of 13 kids, I needed to work harder so I can give my children the best lives. Although I am busy but I still make time for my kids and we'd try to have fun like how Rina would bring joy to the kids when she was alive. That left Roman and Riker in charge of taking care of the household and their siblings.

I usually look forward to going back home every day and have dinner with my kids, we'd talk about how our day was, and sometimes Riker would fill me in on which boy is seeing my daughters. I would joke to Roman about his 'betrothal' to my best friend's daughter, despite the fact his children have been missing for years. But you'd never know what the future has in store.

 **The night before Rodissiuss lost his powers…**

I went back home like usual but I made sure I wasn't followed by any of the villains.

"Kids, I'm back!" I called out.

" _DAD_!" Little 11-year-old Ricky grinned before he went over to hug me.

"Welcome back, dad!" Roman smiled over from the kitchen.

"How was work?" My eldest daughter, Reese asked, helping Roman and Riker setup the table.

"Typical. It's getting harder to defeat Miss Terror; her army is growing stronger while the superheroes are growing weaker." I sighed, shaking my head, before forcing a smile not wanting them to worry. "Grey Granite and Gamma Girl have been hospitalized."

"Oh no! That's awful!" Rainey exclaimed. "Those villains are awful people!"

"I wouldn't really say evil-evil, but maybe they had their reasons of why they're so corrupted." I corrected her. Like my mother, she is the cruelest person I know but I still respected her.

"Anyway, how was school today, kids?" I asked.

"Great!" "Not that great."

"We learnt about the American Revolution!" Rover answered.

"Was that why Roger was rapping to Guns and Ships?" Riker asked, before we turned to Roger (he's a gifted musician but he has the talent to be a lawyer)

"Hey, don't judge me!" Roger hissed over.

"Sure…Roge!" Regine chuckled.

"C'mon, dinner's gonna be cold!" Roman reminded.

We sat around the large dining table (when you are a single widowed father with 13 kids, you need more and larger furniture), there was an empty chair by the end of the table. It belonged to Rina and that chair was where she used to sit whenever we have meals.

Sometimes I can still picture Rina sitting on that chair, feeding our kids when they were young. Although feeding our kids when they were all toddlers can be a challenge if they just started discovering their powers or if they are hyperactive and can't sit still.

After dinner, we would usually sit in the living room and talk. Rina used to drag everyone else in the household for Family Closure Hour, so everyone can share their feelings.

"So, how was Logan High School? I heard you guys (Centium City High School) have an inter-school Spirit Day event going on." I began.

"It was AWESOME! We won, obviously." Remus bragged a bit.

"Rory also met a girl." Regina smirked over.

"A _girl_?" I raised my eyebrows. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"DAD!" Rory groaned a bit, "I have NO idea what you are talking about."

Rory was considered one of the Popular kids at his high school so there have been incidents where Normo girls would mail their love letters here to Rory. Girls seem to like bad boys for some reason.

"Please, when we arrived at Logan High School, all the other girls were throwing themselves at Rory." Rover stated.

"And this tomboyish gamer girl called Jordan caught his eye." Roger added, before taking a bite of the apple he was eating.

"Dude, I told you not to tell!" Rory glared over, before indigo electric bolt sparked from his hands.

"Rory, no powers when we're eating fruits" I reminded him.

"Fine, dad." Rory sighed.

"So, is this Jordan girl cute?" Reese asked.

"Totally." Romulus nodded. "I mean I would date her."

"Hey, you are already seeing Sora Leighton from down the street!" Rory hissed over, getting all worked up from this Jordan girl.

"See, this is why I am happy to be in a relationship. I mean my girlfriend Ainsley and I are happy together." Riker bragged, before his phone buzzed. After reading the text he started to break down and cry.

"What happened? Did you fail your Math quiz again?" I asked, being a concerned parent.

"No…Ainsley just broke up with me…VIA TEXT!" Riker started to cry. "She got back with her ex-boyfriend!"

"Text her back." Reese nodded.

'Why are you breaking up with me? Did I do something wrong?' Riker asked for our opinion before he texted back. Eh, I never really liked Ainsley, she seemed like the girl who would cheat on her boyfriend.

'It's not me; it's YOU.' Ainsley replied.

"She says it's MY fault! What did I ever do wrong?!" Riker asked.

"Well, you DID forget to bring money to pay on your date." Reese shrugged.

"She didn't bring her money either." Ranger corrected.

"Then there's the time Ainsley tried to flirt with me. WHEN YOU WENT TO THE BATHROOM!" Roman added, with a tone of disgust.

"Long story short, she's trash." Reese nodded, before Rory applauded.

"I can change! Tell me what I did wrong." Riker texted back.

"Everything." Ainsley replied. "Don't ever call or text me again."

"Well, that girl is such A-." Reese frowned, before she almost cursed.

"LANGUAGE!" Roman hissed.

" _TRASHBAG_!" Regina corrected.

"Psh, It's fine. You'll be back." Riker ended the text before he started to cry. Riker can be a sensitive guy.

Rainey and Roger went over to what I assume, comfort their brother.

"What?" Riker looked up.

" _You'll be back, time will tell!_ " Rainey began to sing.

"Now's not the time!" Riker whined.

"You'll remember that I served you well." Roger continued.

" _Oceans rise, empires fall! We have seen each other through it all_ …" Rainey nodded, sitting beside Riker.

 _"And when PUSH comes to SHOVE_." Ranger started to push and shove Riker around his siblings like he was a volleyball.

"OW!" Riker groaned in pain. Kids, leave him be. He's a sad little man right now.

 _"I will KILL her friends and family to remind her of your love."_ Regina ended, before rolling up her sleeves.

Riker paused before he looked up.

"Guys, DON'T even think about it!" Riker frowned.

"Dude, _SHE_ cheated on you." Roman nodded.

"Please don't even try and hunt down my ex!" Riker sighed.

"Well, Ainsley doesn't know what she's missing out on." I told him, "you're a great guy and you'll find someone who will cherish you for who you are."

"Like mom?" AJ asked, before everyone else kept quiet. We don't really talk about Rina around the house, but when we do, all the emotions locked inside would just open up like floodgates.

"Exactly like mom." I nodded.

"Thanks dad." Riker nodded. "I do feel a little bit better now."

"You will be feeling a LOT better once you throw, burn, smash and destroy every other gift that garbage gave you." Regina came out of Riker's room holding a giant sack of whatever pictures or gifts Ainsley gave him when they were dating.

"You have to forget about her and _MOVE_ _ON_!" Reese nodded, shoving a bundle of love letters Riker wrote to Ainsley when they were together.

"How do I forget about her when I see things that _remind me of her_?!" Riker asked.

 _"I hope that witch burns~"_ Rainey sang, before she threw the corky sweater Ainsley gave Riker into the fireplace.

" _Burn, baby, burn_!" Romulus nodded, before they helped Riker get rid of everything related to Riker's ex, and threw it into the fire.

 **One hour later after burning all of Ainsley's gifts into the fire…**

"Well, dad. We're off to sleep. Goodnight." Reese nodded at me as she took her sisters Regina and Rainey into their room.

"You feeling better now?" I asked Riker.

"Yeah…" Riker smiled weakly. "I will be."

"Goodnight, kids." I called out.

"Night dad!" Ricky and AJ called back.

"Roman, aren't you going to sleep?" I asked my eldest son.

"In a moment dad." Roman nodded, before he sat down on the couch beside me.

"Anything you'd like to talk about?" I asked him.

"What's it like?" Roman asked.

"Like what?"

"Is it hard whenever you fail a mission?" Roman asked, feeling guilty.

"Is this about your first rescue mission?" I asked before he nodded.

"I've dedicated the past 11 years trying to find the missing siblings. I felt bad because I could have done so much more to help them." Roman told me. I knew what he was talking about: a few years ago, my best friend's children were kidnapped and were rescued by my oldest sons but they parted ways before we found out that Roman and Riker had seen the missing duo. Ever since then, Roman has made it his first mission to help reunite the family.

"It wasn't your fault. There are just somethings that can't be helped or stopped." I replied, patting his shoulder. Like my wife's death. I would have given up everything, even my powers, just to bring her back to life.

"Someday you will find those two, I am sure of it." I assured him, before joking, "so that way Frankie and I can _finally_ be in-laws."

I've always wanted Roman to settle down with a nice girl and start a family. I used to joke to my best friend Frank that if I had a son and he had a daughter, we'd arrange for them to be engaged in the future. Ever since his children went missing, he and his wife haven't been the same.

" _Dad_!" Roman groaned, "I don't want to be engaged to a girl I hardly know!"

"I met your mother while I was on my first mission, you'll never know how funny fate can be." I chuckled. "Get to sleep, ok? I need you and Riker to help scout around a few locations tomorrow to try and locate Miss Terror."

"Yes dad. Goodnight." Roman nodded.

"You don't have to put too much pressure on yourself." I told him.

"I know, I just wanted to make you proud." Roman gave me a weak smile.

"Son, you don't need to prove yourself to make me proud. You have always put your family's needs before your own, even after your mother left us, you took charge of the household and be the man of the house. _I've always been proud of you, my boy._ " I pulled him into a tight hug. My father was never really around when I was a child, he'd rather be outside going out with his mistresses than spend time with his son.

"Thanks, dad. That means so much." Roman hugged me back.

As soon as the rest of the kids were asleep, I took out a photo album from my bookshelf.

"Hey Rina." I smiled weakly at the photo of my late wife on the day we were married. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. She was exceptionally powerful and has potential to be a superhero but she prefers to be a healer than a hero. But one of her most impressive powers was the ability to turn into a glowing ball of light and energy, Reese has that power too; I would call Rina 'the light of my life'.

"Oh boy, what a day. You would be so proud of how our kids have grown. _I know I am_ …" I smiled at her picture. Sometimes I talk to her pictures, it makes me feel like she was still there, listening and assuring me like old times.

I turned another page, and found a picture of Rina pregnant. Roman and Riker weren't the first child we had…

A few years before Roman and Riker were born, Rina was pregnant with a child. A daughter in fact, and we were going to name her Rebecca. But something happened…on the day when Ria went to check on the baby at the hospital and she was going to come back home and wait for me after work so she could tell me we were having a daughter. But a group of villains ambushed my wife and they beat her up. That was how…that was how we lost Rebecca, she was so young…she never got to meet her parents. If Rebecca were alive today, she'd be in her mid-20s now.

My mother, who particularly hated my wife because she was part Normo, was behind the attack. It may sound bizarre but my mother is the cruelest woman I know, she never hesitated to kill those who stood in her way. She wanted me to marry one of her rich friend's daughters, but I disobeyed her orders and she decided to unleash her wrath on my wife.

Time skip

I groaned in pain. I had been shot by the super villainess, Miss (formerly Mister) Terror. Since some of the other superheroes are majorly injured, we're sending out as many other help we could find.

I've fought many supervillains back in my day but none of the injuries have been as excruciating as this.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright!" Benny the paramedic assured me before he and that one kid Phillip pushed me into the Emergency Room.

"Where are my sons?" I asked weakly. I could feel myself growing weaker, almost dying.

"They're on their way here." Benny told me.

One of the doctors started to inject some anesthetic into me before I started to black out.

 **[Normal P.O.V.]**

"Oliver! Kaz! We need you over here, right now!" Benny ran to the two doctors.

"What seems to be the problem?" Oliver asked, rushing into the ER with a doctor's coat on.

"Rodissiuss is about to die! We have to do something." One of the doctors stated.

"Who's Rodissiuss?" Kaz asked.

"He's a veteran superhero, he's been saving lives since the 70s. He's like the Captain Atomic after Captain Atomic and the Tecton before Tecton." Oliver explained.

"His heart rate is growing weaker!" Benny pointed out, looking at the monitor.

"How are we going to save him?" Kaz asked, growing worried.

"What's the current situation? Like how was he hospitalized?" Oliver asked.

"He tried ambushing your mother before they started fighting against each other and she blasted him." Benny stated, giving Oliver a nasty look.

"This is bad, he's in critical condition!" one doctor exclaimed.

"Oliver, we need to drain away his powers." Kaz thought of a solution.

"What? We can't take away his powers." Oliver frowned.

"We don't have a choice, it's like Skylar's incident again. We need to get Hapax the Elder immediately." Kaz stated.

"He's playing Go Fish with Alan and his son. I'll go get him stat!" one of the paramedics rushed out to get Hapax the Elder.

"I was about to win the cards game _AND_ 20 bucks." Hapax the Elder groaned, "this had better be important!"

"Hapax, could you take away Rodissiuss' powers? He's dying and Miss Terror's blast was too strong for his body system to handle." Kaz explained.

"Very well…" Hapax sighed as he nodded. "Stand back."

Outside the ER, Roman and Riker rushed to the hospital to find their father.

"Where's our dad?!" Riker demanded.

"He's in the ER, he's undergoing operation right now." One of the hospital staff, Bernice from Accounting, told them.

"Mommy, can't I go to the park and play?" Bernice's daughter, Jamie, whined.

"Not now, sweetie. I'm still working." Bernice sighed. "Why don't you borrow my iPad to Skype with your special little friend from the Bionic Island?"

"EWW! Mom! Spin is NOT my 'special little friend'!" Jamie protested.

"We'll just wait outside, thanks ma'am." Roman nodded, before he and Riker took a seat outside the ER, praying for the best.

 **[Rodissiuss' dream]**

Rodissiuss found himself standing by a beachside. It looked very familiar…

"Where am I?" he asked himself, before he caught sight of someone he never thought he would see.

"Rina." He whispered to himself, he saw a beautiful lady with tanned skin, dark eyes and long raven hair wearing a white dress smiling over at him.

"Long time no see, Rodissiuss." Rina smiled sweetly at her husband.

"H-how? I thought I would never see you again…" Rodissiuss went over to hug his wife. "I've missed you so much…"

"I've missed you too." Rina hugged him back.

"Is this just a dream? Or am I dying?" Rodissiuss asked.

"I…I don't know." Rina sighed, "you can't just leave our kids by their own yet."

"I love you, Rina." Rodissiuss sighed.

"I love you too, Rodie. Falling in love with you is definitely something I have never regret." Rina smiled.

"You don't blame me? After what my mother did?" Rodissiuss asked.

"Oh, I never blamed you. Rebecca will forever live in our hearts, and I know how much you've gone through, behind this tough man act is a broken man who's been lonely all his life." Rina chuckled, before taking Rodissiuss hands into hers. "You should be proud, I mean all of our kids are their own special person."

"Yeah, and the kids are the best highlight of our marriage. I see a part of you in them every time." Rodissiuss nodded, before he leaned in to kiss his wife.

 **[Back to reality, Rodissiuss' P.O.V.]**

Just when I was about to kiss my wife, I woke up. Well, that was a downer!

"He's waking up!" Oliver exclaimed.

Kid, don't shout. I have 13 kids and I've spent almost 20 years listening to them screaming and shouting, my hearing isn't as accurate as it was before.

"Where am I?" I croaked weakly, trying to sit up.

"You're in Mighty Med, you were badly blasted, but we managed to save your life!" one of the doctors, Oliver stated.

Oh, that doesn't sound so bad…

"So in order to save your life, we had to remove your powers." Kaz nodded.

Wait, _WHAT_?!

"You did **_WHAT_**?!" I frowned. No, no, you don't understand the consequences of having your powers taken away!

"I know, I know. You're welcome." Kaz gave a smile, thinking he did something good.

"You don't understand. Do you have any idea what you've done?!" I grew worried before I roared.

"We saved your life." Kaz nodded.

That ignorant buffoon! He doesn't know what happens if you became Normo…At least in my family. To my family, a person without powers is worse than death. Dying as a superhero, at least my son Roman could continue my legacy. It's always been his dream to be my next successor.

The other doctors thought I was just shocked by the news, and left me in my ward.

I sat on the bed, trying to sort out my emotions. I'm sure my parents won't be too angry…

My phone started ringing, it was Mother.

"H-Hello mother, good evening" I tried to keep calm, despite how terrifying she is.

"Don't call me 'mother'! I've just heard the news, that you've become a powerless Normo." Mother snarled over the phone.

"The doctors were just trying to save my life." I tried to explain.

"Save the excuse! You are a horrible disgrace to the Andrews family! And so are those half-obnoxious horrible part-Normo _urchins_ you call your children!" Mother spat out, she sounds furious. I hadn't seen/heard her this angry ever since I disobeyed her wishes to divorce my wife.

"They are _your_ grandchildren too," I pointed out.

"Not anymore! From this day forth, I have no son or grandchildren! I've disowned and disinherited all of you, and you can forget about the financial support!" Mother yelled before she ended the phone.

I felt my blood going cold. T-This can't be happening…

Mother and Father had disowned and disinherited their own son and grandchildren. What kind of monster would do that?

How am I going to tell the kids that we're on our own now? Up until now, all of their luxury was being sponsored by the money my parents gave after each successful mission.

 _What should I do now…?_

"Father!" Roman and Riker walked in before they rushed over to me.

"Hey kids." I forced a smile, trying to be strong in front of them.

"Dad, how are you?" Riker asked.

"Better than ever." I lied.

"Dad, is it true that those Doctors removed your powers?!" Roman asked.

"They had to, I was about to die." I tried to reason with Roman, among all of the kids, Roman was the one that reminds me of myself when I was younger the most. Whenever he gets angry, Roman would have a raging fit and break things.

"Was _Grandma_ on the phone earlier?" Riker eyed my phone.

I nodded as I sighed.

"Kids, I hate to tell you this…but we're on our own now. They've _disowned and disinherited all of us_." I told them.

"How could they do this to their own son?!" Riker frowned.

"Give it a rest, boys." I told them, "I'll be out of the hospital in a few days. Please don't try to make your siblings worry."

"But dad, how are we supposed to tell the rest about the news?" Roman asked, worried of the fate of our family.

"We'll think of a way, we always do." I reassured them, with a smile. "I mean, maybe we can open up a small diner? I have always wanted to run a family restaurant."

"Just as long as we keep _Rainey_ away from the kitchen." Riker nodded, before we started to chuckle.

"Night" Roman nodded, before he and Riker left the hospital to go back home.

"Goodnight, kids." I nodded.

I didn't want my kids to worry about me, so I'd put up a strong forte that everything is alright.

Now what should I do? Now that I no longer have my powers, how am I going to support my family?

I could try and get a regular job, at least that might make some stable money for the family. Roman and Riker practically have their part-time jobs at a costume store.

Maybe things can work out?

I heard something rustling from the corridor outside. It was late, who could be up?

The rustling didn't stop. It sounded like whispers creeping from somewhere.

I stood up and decided to follow the source of the noise, maybe it could be Miss Terror's henchmen? Even though I am powerless now but I still know how to put up a fight.

I followed the noises before eventually stumble upon a door. I tried opening it, of course it's locked.

Right when I decided to ignore the noise and go back to my ward, the door crept open. [Suite Life of Zack and Cody: Suite 613 reference]

Ok, that was creepy.

"Hello?" I called out, entering the room.

It looks like I walked into the old mail room, I was paperboy with my friend Frank when we were in high school and we sorted out the mail here. Ah, good times.

I saw a tiny child inside. He looked about 13 with pale skin and black wavy hair.

"What are you doing in here, kid?" I asked.

The boy turned over, he had grey eyes before he snickered and ran.

"What are you even doing inside here? It's late!" I ran after the boy. His parents could be worried of where he is. Maybe he's one of the doctors' children?

I walked further into the room, and eventually saw the boy, he was staning by an object. I headed over to him before he vanished.

That's odd, where did he go? Maybe he teleported himself away.

I stumbled upon an unusual paperweight shaped like some kind of fractured black skull.

Strangely, the object seemed to be calling out for me, and I eventually found myself reaching out for the object. Maybe the boy dropped this?

The moment I made contact with the object, something changed.

I could feel all sorts of negative emotions running through my veins. Anger, rage, disappointment, betrayal, devastation. I shook my head. That was unusual.

"Rodissiuss, why are you in here?" I heard Dr. Diaz calling out.

"None of your business!" I heard myself spat out. Only that it wasn't me. I was never this rude to anyone.

"I mean, sorry. I just stopped by here. Thinking back when I was as young as those 2 doctors. Remember when Frank and I almost crashed the trolley into the west wing?" I laughed, remembering the good old days.

"I see, well, you should get back to your ward, this place is a land filth in there, and we hadn't realy cleaned this place up for a few years." Dr. Diaz told me.

"Understood." I nodded, tucking the skull under my robes before walking back to my room.

As soon as I walked back into my room to wash my face, I saw someone's reflection in the mirror behind me.

"You're the boy from earlier!" I recognized.

"I'm not a boy, I'm 13!" the boy protested, before clearing his throat. "I'm Blake Skullington,"

"Nice to meet you, I'm-."

"Rodissiuss Eric Andrews, a veteran superhero. Oh, wait _FORMER_ superhero." The boy sneered a bit.

"How do you know so much about me?" I asked, suspicious about the boy. Only a few people have known about my powers being taken away.

"I know everything there is to know about you." The boy chuckled sinisterly, before he continued, "You're born to an unloving and abusive household, you met your wife in this hospital after breaking your limbs during a mission, you're a widowed father to 13, which I find rather amusing. And from what I gathered, you've just been disowned by your own mother."

"What are you?" I asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Blake smirked over, "I live off the misery of others to make myself more…mortal. 2 dear friends of mine would have succeeded taken over the world if those 2 Normo doctors and their pathetic Calderan friend hadn't stopped them. So here I am, picking up the pieces. To destroy the world and those people (Oliver, Kaz and Skylar)"

 _He's a supervillain? But he's so young…_

"You will never defeat them!" I crossed my arms.

"I'm not young, I'm an Immortal, I don't age." Blake spat over, "I have seen your thoughts, your past, your misery…"

"You don't know anything about me." I growled at the Immortal villain.

"Oh yes, I do. I know much more than you ever do." Blake shrugged. "You've been controlled your whole life, nothing but a money-making puppet for your family. You have never known what love or friendship could feel like. You've lost your wife, and your firstborn."

I started to feel sad at the thoughts and memories.

"Your father would have rather spend more time with his Normo mistresses than with his family; your mother thinks you are nothing more than a puppet she could control, and yet you're nothing to them. Not even a son." Blake continued.

I felt disappointment and hurt, even though my parents never cared for me, I still respected them. And yet, all I ever get was betrayal and a stab in the back from the people I could turn to help most.

'Don't let the boy get into your head' a voice called out in my head.

"You're wrong, Blake. I might not have been loved by my parents but unlike them; I love my own children." I corrected.

"You've been neglected, abandoned, used, left behind and shunned out all your life, don't you even feel a hint of anger? Angry at how unfair the world can be?" Blake asked me. "Your mother caused your wife to miscarriage your firstborn."

"I have a deal for you. Won't you like to get even with this cruel, unfair world? Won't you want your payback?" Blake asked, before offering out a hand. "I can get your powers back, and we'd make a great team to rule over the world."

As tempting as the offer was, but I would never do anything like that.

"No." I shook my head. "I would never do anything as evil. You have miscalculated."

Blake looked surprised for a second before a devilish smirk formed on his face.

"Oh, Rodissiuss, _YOU_ have miscalculated. You're now my new slave." He crooned.

"Slave? What?"

"You should have thought twice before you made _a deal with the Devi_ l. Or for this case, the **Skull**." Blake motioned to the black skull under my robes.

I started to put two and two together. Blake Skullington…Blake Skull…No way! H-He's the Black Skull?! And since I accidentally and unknowingly took the object, that meant I have 'accepted' his deal.

"NO! I never meant to take it!" I denied.

"It's too late." Blake chuckled before he turned into a dark grey mist of smoke before he attacked me.

It was like I was breathing into something toxic…something evil. I tried fighting it away but I was too weak since I am Normo now.

I panted for breath, before walking towards the bathroom to wash my face.

It was probably just a bad dream…

I looked up into the mirror and saw Blake's reflection instead of mine. I rubbed my eyes, before opening them. I saw my own reflection again, but my eyes were red for a second before it went back to my usual dark brown color.

I was discharged from the hospital a few days later, but I've began to notice a change of my behavior. I am usually a polite and friendly man; but for some reason I was cold and rude to everyone else. Blake must be behind all this.

People were all giving my sympathizing looks, or laughing at my loss. They were all talking bad about me, making fun of me. The new generation of heroes are all foolish fame-seekers, they know nothing about being a true hero…They don't deserve to be superheroes. I do!

"Dad, welcome back!" Roman and Riker picked me up from the hospital and took me back home.

"Dad, we're so sorry about what happened." Reese gave me a worried look.

But all I could see was my daughter sneering at me, as if she was mocking me for becoming a failure.

"If you are truly sorry, you would have done something to make me proud!" I heard myself spat out rudely.

The children all looked shocked, I have never yelled or scold my kids before.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood." I apologized, before I could Blake taking control of me.

"Those superheroes know nothing about us." I cursed out, "They think it's easy for me to just sit by and be 'powerless', they think they're so much better. But they don't, all they care about is how much people they've saved for the dumb Superhero League all just to gain more fame…"

"D-Dad, are you alright?" Ricky gulped before he asked me.

"I would be, if every other superhero is DEAD!" I spat out. The children all look horrified, no! Blake, what are you doing to me?!

"Kids, go into your rooms. We'll handle dad." I heard Reese telling the younger siblings.

"What's your deal?" Riker asked.

"What's my deal?!" I heard myself roared back, "I've just lost my powers because those Normo doctors took them away from me! They don't know what happens to us after my powers get taken away!"

"Dad, I understand that you're upset, but things will get better." Reese tried to assure me.

"Things will only get better when we're the only living superheroes left." I snarled over.

"Dad, what are you saying?" Roman asked.

"I want you all to destroy Mighty Med, kill every other superhero." I spoke out, "They're all laughing at us, making fun of us, they think I'm weak and useless…"

"But dad, it's wrong!" Remus stated. "You shouldn't be killing people, you'll be no less like Grandmother!"

" **SILENCE**!" I yelled back, before I found myself pushing Remus to the floor. I got irritated at the mention of the woman who calls herself my 'mother'.

"Remus." Romulus went over to help his brother up.

' _Pathetic_ ' I could hear Blake sneering.

I looked at my hands, what have I done?

"Father, if avenging the heroes is what you want…I'll do it." Roman stepped forward.

"I'm in." Riker hesitated before he agreed.

"Me too." Reese nodded.

"If this makes you happy, then we'd do it." Rory nodded.

" _Excellent_!" I felt myself smirking evilly, "those heroes will never see what's coming to them."

I turned to the window, but all I could see is Blake's reflection. No one else saw the new person of the household but me. I started to train my kids how to attack, ambush and sneak into a place without getting caught.

Eventually, on a busy day at Mighty Med, Blake commended my children: Roman, Riker, Remus, Romulus, Rover, Roger, Rory, Reese and Regina to destroy Mighty Med.

T-Those are all wrong. Blake has brainwashed my children into hiss evil minions. I would warn them about Blake and tell them to save themselves from making a huge mistake.

All I could do is stand and watch Blake manipulating my kids to become his slaves. I've just killed hundreds of people, some were even my former pupils (I used to teach the current adult superheroes when they were in high school)

It was too late…It's my fault…I shouldn't have made a deal with Blake, now all I could so is watch that devil child slowly controlling me, changing my behavior.

I saw myself turning into someone I could hardly recognize. Evil, ruthless, cruel, impatient, cold-blooded…just like _Mother_ was.

 **[After The Attack]**

"Blake, you have gone TOO FAR!" I yelled at the Parasite demon.

"All I did was kill a couple of superheroes, no big deal." Blake shrugged his shoulders.

"That was _RICKY_! He's injured, he could have **DIED**!" I yelled back, feeling guilty that I had to ask my sons to take away someone's life; but it gets worse when that Kaz burnt my son and Skylar electrocuted him. Ricky's just 12!! _HE'S JUST A 12-YEAR-OLD BOY_!!!

"And he doesn't deserve to live." Blake scoffed, "we're one step closer to destroying the world."

"When will it end?! I never wanted any of this!" I demanded.

"Oh, this is just the beginning. Once all the other heroes are dead, I will have the ability to resurrect my friends to join me." Blake cackled evilly. I turned to the door about to leave before I felt my body stiffened. I can't move.

"You'll never defeat me. And let this be a _FINAL_ warning: you do anything that stands in my way, and I will have all of your _precious_ children **_dead_**. I'm always going to be one step ahead, and in case you try to stop me, you've been cursed and you'll eventually die." Blake warned me before he chuckled. "It feels good to be boss."

What have I done…? I've made a deal with the devil and now I have to live with my consequences. I'm now being labelled as a Villain by people outside, and they're all just viewing my family as pests, criminals. Ex-colleagues, former students, people I called friends are either dead or in hiding, fearing me.

I never _wanted_ any of this, I just want this misery to end. I would have called the Elite Force to help get rid of this pain but all they want to do now is have me and my family arrested and jailed or even dead for the sins I've committed under Blake's influence.

I don't expect myself to be forgiven, but all I want is to be free from this evilness. But I hope Rina could forgive me…

"Have I made myself _clear_?" Blake demanded, choking me.

"Y-yes…" I hung my head down in shame. He can't kill my children, he just can't!

"Good." Blake smirked as he left go of me, dropping me onto the floor, I gasped for air.

 ** _H-Help me. Please…_**

 **Wow, that got dark really quick! Sorry if it wasn't anything you were expecting but it's my version of how Rodissiuss became evil. I've always been more interested in the villains than the heroes, and having a character with almost no background story makes it interesting to write for Rodisisuss and his family. There might have been some references to some of my OCs based on most of my AUs (Frank the best friend/Roman's mission to save the 2 missing Chimokuri siblings/Roman actually met his true love before they knew each other) [What? Since most readers don't really like Roman, so I'm calling dibs for my OC!]** **1 Rodissiuss comes from an abusive household with a dad having loads or mistresses outside and an alcoholic/rageholic mother, so he never knew much about true friends or true love until when he was older. In my other fics, Rodissiuss was much like 'Kaz'(or Oliver, since the Evil Mom) with his own version of 'Oliver' (or Kaz, since Frank is the fun one) named Frank Chimokuri. Rodi was the meek one while Frank wants to bring out the fun side of his buddy. While Rina is and forever will be Rodissiuss' true love. Rodissiuss having kids with a wife made a lot more sense than the whole asexually having kids' thing (I get that shapeshifters are unlike most superhumans, but it doesn't mean they give birth like bacteria!) Also, Rodissiuss has been shipping Frank's future daughter with Rodi's future son since 1976.**

 **2 Another plot twist: Rodissiuss and his wife had a child long before Roman and Riker!! But stupid Sadako (Rodissiuss' mother) had to get in the way!! I got the concept of Rodissiuss a man who wants to have his own family since his bad childhood he made a vow to never cheat on his wife or family. Poor Baby Rebecca, she never got to see the world! Also, I loved the Rona (Rodissiuss/Rina scene) they complete each other, I like to think even before someone turns evil, they had someone they deeply loved before.**

 **3 It was interesting to read of Hapax, Horace Diaz (there was a deleted scene where Rodisisuss mentions about Ambrose since Ambrose was the closest fatherly figure Rodissiuss and Frank had. Frank has a gambler father and his mom does all the work to raise him and his baby sister) Oliver, Kaz and heck, I missed Phillip and Benny. Oh and the first shapeshifter of the franchise, JAMIE!! [Why do most people forget about her?]** **And since we never got to know which shapeshifter child was burnt and electrocuted by Kaz and Skylar, i had a story which is from the Andrews family POV and that Ricky was the one being hurt.**

 **4 Did anyone catch the cameo of a certain Lab Rats object? (The BLACK SKULL!!) I have another story in which the Black Skull is considered immortal, the ability to influence whoever holds the skull to become evil and gave it a mortal appearance (and yet now I am picturing Finn Wolfhard for Blake, what is wrong with my head these days?) with an even sinister plot. Basically, Rodissiuss became evil after he was voodooed by the Black Skull. I based the Black Skull of my friend's idea of her Evil OC using the Black Skull as part of her mastermind evil plan.**

 **To** **me, Rodisisuss seems to the one who goes through the most pain, but I know some people view him as 'He's Victor Krane-evil' [Heck, knowing Blake, he might have influenced Krane to BECOME evil!] but I hope this one-shot change a bit of your view towards Rodissiuss. *hugs him* MAH POOR BOI!!**

 **Questions**

 **1 What were your thoughts of Rodissiuss and his family?**

 **2 Who do you think is eviler? Ainsley Riker's ex, Blake or Momma Sadako?**

 **Anyway** **, thank you for reading this long one-shot, feel free to leave a review down below and let me know what you think of this AU idea. Have a nice day**


End file.
